Tom Baker
Tom Baker (1934 - ) Not to be confused with (Late) Australian actor Tom Baker Film Deaths *''Nicholas and Alexandra'' (1971) [Rasputin]: Poisoned, shot in the back, and beaten by assassins. (The film gives no proof/mention that Rasputin was drowned in the river as it historically is). *''The Mutations (The Freakmaker)'' (1973) [Lynch]: It's been a long time since I've seen this movie, so my memory is vague, but I believe that he was beaten to death by the enraged circus "freaks." *''The Vault of HorrorThe Vault of Horror (1973)(Tales from the Crypt Part II)'' (1973) [Moore]: Hit by a car while crossing the street, caused by his "voodoo portrait" simultaneously being "mutilated" by a turpentine spill (he appears as a spirit unaware of his death stranded in limbo). *''The Golden Voyage of Sinbad'' (1974) [Koura]: Stabbed in the stomach during a swordfight with John Phillip Law (as he sneaks up behind him while invisible), then falls into a mystical fountain (which suddenly becomes a fountain of blood after he falls in). *''Curse of King Tut's Tomb'' (1980) TV Deaths *''Frankenstein: The True Story'' (1973 TV)Frankenstein: The True Story (1973, TV)[Sea Captain]: Presumably murdered and thrown overboard (off-screen), along with his entire crew, by Michael Sarrazin. We only see his ship with all crew and all passengers gone, with the exception of Leonard Whiting and Michael Sarrazin, as well as the corpse of Nicola Pagett. *''Doctor Who: Logopolis (1981)'' [The Doctor]: Fatally injured in a fall from a radio tower during a struggle with Anthony Ainley; his body "regenerates" and transforms into Peter Davison. (I wasn't sure whether to include this or not, since it's only arguably the "death" of the Tom Baker incarnation of the character and not the death of the character itself, but in the end I decided to go ahead and list it.) *''Black Adder II: Potato'' (1986) [Captain Redbeard Rum]: Killed (off-screen) in a battle with Australian aborigines; we only learn what happened when Rowan Atkinson informs Miranda Richardson of his death after Rowan makes it safely back to England. *''Marple: Towards Zero'' (2007) [Frederick Treves]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen) while climbing the staircase in his hotel; his body is shown lying on the floor afterwards. It's later revealed that Greg Wise had deliberately placed an "Out of Order" sign on the working elevator in the hopes of forcing Tom to overexert himself. (Thanks to Brian) Video Game Deaths *''Cold Winter'' (2005) [John Grey]: Shot to death by his own men while sitting on a park bench. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Lalla Ward. Baker, Tom Category:Voice Actors Baker, Tom Baker, Tom Category:English actors and actresses Baker, Tom Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Buddhist Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Legends Category:Drama Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Lego Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Animation Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film